No aguanto mas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Un dia de estos Harry Potter no aguantas más... los sueños le estan asediando, esta vez solo sueña que la posee a ella... HHR


¡He vuelto! Después de mucho tiempo sin un fanfic, aquí estoy... digamos que ahora tengo una bonita notebook que me acompaña en mis noches de insomnio y puedo decir que me permite escribir más frecuente. Ya saben... HP no es de mi propiedad y esto estaría temporalmente situado antes de Dealthy Hollows.

**No aguanto más**

Por Ruby P. Black

- Harry, primero me secuestras de mi casa – comenzó ella con ese tonito que evidentemente decía: "me has molestado y te haré la vida imposible" – luego... luego me traes aquí y comienzas a caminar como loco sin que yo entienda nada.

El moreno se detuvo en seco y la miró, con una expresión que Hermione Granger, por primera vez en su vida, no supo descifrar. O, quizás, no quiso hacerlo.

- Llevo dias, semanas, meses... – habló el moreno al fin y los ojos verdes se centraron plenamente en ella – y siempre terminaba dando marcha atrás, pero hoy... hoy dije que lo haría.

- ¿qué cosa, Harry? No entiendo.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, claro.

Se le acercó, mucho. La mirada intensa hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hermione temblara y se sintiese, de pronto, muy indefensa.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Si, se eso.

- Yo puedo ayudarte...

- ¿Puedes? No se si puedes. Todo esto ha sido una maldita farsa – continuó el antiguo niño-que-vivió regresando a su paseo por la sala de Grimmauld Place.

- No entiendo – murmuró.

Odiaba sentirse confundida, odiaba no saber. No era algo habitual y menos con respecto a Harry. Siempre sabía lo que él sentía y quería, le bastaba sólo mirarle a los ojos.

- Porque yo... No fue a propósito – se detuvo una vez más sin voltear a observarla, sus ojos se perdieron en las llamas de la chimenea – Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, creo que sin saberlo, era algo desesperado y absurdo pero real. Creí que era amistad pero no lo era, también pensé que te amaba como a una hermana.

No quiso saber su expresión pero Hermione se hundió más en el sofá.

- Lo peor era dormir. En el día no importaba, me conformaba con tu amistad y pretendía lo mucho que me bastaba ser tu amigo. Podía ayudarte... oh si, el buen Harry. Nunca peleabamos...

Entonces la observó y cerró a medias la distancia que los separaba; por un momento creyó que ella no estaba respirando y eso no mejoró su exaltación.

- Pero de noche era diferente. Soñaba y me moría de ganas... – susurró. Su voz era diferente, aterciopelada, masculina. Su perfume la hipnotizo mientras el aliento le rozaba el rostro. – he sido un hipócrita.

- No creo eso – insistió ella. Como si su peor pesadilla se hiciese realidad – no...

- Si. – aseveró él – tu confiaste en mi.

- Lo hago.

- ¡Pero no funciona así! – exclamó Potter – confiaste porque era tu mejor amigo y yo te traicioné.

Harry se alejó nuevamente. Ya había llegado hasta allí así que podía seguir y terminar con esa presión que le estaba ahogando. Terminar con todo y tal vez perderla.

- Hermione, dormiste conmigo, te vi cambiarte de ropa, y tu confiaste en mi amistad mientras yo me aprovechaba de esa inocencia. Me aproveché porque cada día te amaba más y más... Y a la vez – la miró – quería hacerte mía.

Ella dio un salto ante la franqueza de esas palabras.

- Solo deseaba eso y me sentía tu dueño, porque al menos en mis sueños así era, así era... – volvió a aproximarse. Un paso... dos... inseguro – y aún ahora soy culpable, porque me muero por hacer realidad todo lo que sueño en mi cama y hoy... hoy... – dudó. Su mirada se paseó por la boca entreabierta de la castaña, el aliento cálido que llegaba a él – hoy no aguanto más. Cerró la distancia que les separaba mientras ella se ponía de pie, con una sonrisa suave – tenía que decirlo.

- Harry...

- Me odias ¿verdad?

- No te odio.

- Pero te engañé.

- Mmm... es cierto. – pareció pensárselo – yo también te he engañado un poquito. Por ejemplo siempre logro lo que quiero de ti.

Eso era verdad. No le costaba nada convencerlo. Había sido una de esas consecuencias de mirarlo con un rostro dulce y amable, mientras le convencía de ir a un lado a otro.

- Te he engañado en otra cosa – murmuró suavemente y se inclinó sobre su oído, rozando suavemente su mejilla – te amo...

Harry se quedó estático y la miró confundido. Esa no parecía ser Hermione, luego de reaccionar parpadeó al fin y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿estas huyendo?

- No. No lo haré.

- ¿Y a dónde vas?

Sonrió de lado.

- A ningún lado, Herms – con un rápido movimiento le rodeó la cintura y buscó sus labios apresuradamente, con deseo. Sus bocas se encontraron en una caricia leve y apenas perceptible pero increíblemente intensa.

Las manos de Harry rodearon su espalda y sus cuerpo se fundieron. Ardieron en llamas en cada rincón que aún no había sido tocado.

- Harry... – susurró.

- ¿mmm? – su boca surcó el cuello femenino y ella contuvo un suspiro.

- Me alegro que no aguantaras más.

- Yo también.

- Harry...

- ¿Mmm? – siguió algo molesto de que ella interrumpiera su aventura por su piel tersa.

- ¿Quieres que repasemos esos sueños tuyos?

Fin

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. ¡¡besos!!

RUby P. Black (Black rules!)


End file.
